


And if time was still, we'd have no fear or scars to heal

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if nothing else could, would, should be shared between them they would have this. A moment of clarity between traitors. The Kingslayer and The Beauty tied together by disfigurement and broken promises.</p><p>Jaime and Brienne battle The Brotherhood. </p><p>A sequel to The Lost Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if time was still, we'd have no fear or scars to heal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to The Lost Dreams which wouldn't leave me alone. It may be unneeded or it may be the start of a series, I'm not too sure either way yet.
> 
> Thanks to RoseHeart for being a fabulous beta and reading everything I send her, which at the minute is a lot!
> 
> Title is from Ellie Goulding's Hearts Without Chains and as usual nothing is mine. All characters etc belong to GRRM.

Brienne knew she was not immune to the horrors of war. For all the death she had witnessed, all the lives she had taken in the names of Baratheon and Stark, there were still things that could not be forgotten. Acts and actions that would help to provide fodder for her nightmares.

It took less effort than she'd been expecting to remove the head of Stoneheart. Though as Oathkeeper cut through the little that kept Lady Catelyn body in one piece, Stark ice reforged by Lannister fire, all Brienne could see were the eyes that she'd pledged fealty to not so long ago. Fierce and maternal, pitying and respectful, everything now hidden beneath the rage of betrayal.

She wouldn't be remembered for the small act of treason, Lady Stark had been no mad monarch, but in the second that hovered between life and death Brienne thought she understood Jaime better than ever. An unselfish act to save an innocent life, the ends justifying the means, though it felt like her honour was slipping through her fingers little by little.

Jaime found her eyes and nodded, _it's done_ , and if nothing else could, would, should be shared between them they would have this. A moment of clarity between traitors. The Kingslayer and The Beauty tied together by disfigurement and broken promises.

And then it was as if the Seven hells sprang into existence.

Brienne had fought in mêlées before, understood how well trained men could loose themselves in the heat of false and real battle alike, but The Brotherhood weren't soldiers. They didn't have the benefit of time spent sparring with knights, squires or masters of arms to fall back on when faced with drawn swords. But they did have bloodlust to spare and Brienne quickly found that the unpredictable need to kill produced far more driven fighters than the simple urge to win. She was one of the only knights of summer who had survived into autumn, though if the men closing in on her had any say she would not see the long winter.

As Brienne lost sight of Jaime, she also lost count of the number of men she attempted to cut down. No longer in the service of any liege lord or lady, the clash of kings leaving her without a true sovereign, Brienne fought in defence of a man and a boy who meant more to her than she would ever be able to put into words.

She had once asked Lady Catelyn who wanted to die defending a Lannister, but now that could be exactly what she was doing, step and slide, strike and step, falling into a dance that was all about survival and in no way graceful.

Oathkeeper glistened in the early morning light, the blood of the enemy coating the metal like it was weeping, blood she had dreamt of but not hers, not yet. Her sword, his sword, their sword sliced through the air with a scream Brienne didn't know had left her lungs until she realised what the remaining outlaws were doing.

With the bodies of their fallen comrades littering the ground, they had taken the opportunity to seize the only prize they had wanted, the knight she brought them, the man who had followed her willingly at a word. 

Jaime.

The man she had fallen in love with.

"Look at your whore Kingslayer", the archer laughed, pressing a blade into the soft flesh at Jaime's neck, "See how she cries."

Brienne hadn't even noticed the hot tears running down her face but Jaime had. He stared at her as if he could see past the fresh cuts and healed scars to the beating heart of a maid hiding underneath. She certainly didn't look like she would swoon at a word or a touch, but remembering the glint in his eyes, the taste of his lips, made heat rise to chase her freckles away. In that gods forsaken cave her gender was betraying her. Another betrayal to add to the list.

Jaime smiled, a warning, a signal, "Brienne's too stubbornly chivalrous to be a whore", he paused as if something had just occurred to him, "She's a knight."

Despite her injuries and the last blush of fever Brienne was still quick but Jaime was quicker; not even waiting until she was across the cave, knowing she would come, as he elbowed the archer in the gut. The mirrored motion of two blades making sure he was quickly welcomed into the Stranger's arms.

It didn't take long to realise they were, finally, alone. The cave filled with their sharply drawn breath and the last gasps of dying men as Brienne rushed to check on the inert body of her unlikely squire, dropping the sword a fever dream let her believe was magical on the way.

Jaime's hand clutched her shoulder as she knelt to confirm Podrick was still alive, his breathing unhindered if a little shallow. In time the scars may fade but she doubted her dreams ever would.

Jaime gripped harder as she tried to stand, forcing her to stay on her knees, preventing her weakened body from turning and fighting. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, not now, but the position was too new to be comfortable. Despite that when the pressure lifted, Brienne instantly missed  his touch.

"Stay there", he barked as she swivelled, watching him bring their bloody sword back to her.

"What are you doing?"

At her suspicious, confused expression Jaime only shook his head, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Oathkeeper gently kissed her shoulders, though his words were almost drowned out by the blood thundering in her ears.

_In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave._

_In the name of the Father I charge you to be just._

_In the name..._

Brienne felt like she was eight years old again, dreaming about knights making other knights, until Jaime bid her to rise and face the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
